Irrigating systems are well known in the agricultural industry. Systems of different configurations are used to distribute needed water for planted and growing crops. In that many fields are extensive and irrigation water is need over the expanse of the property, irrigation systems are often rollingly mounted on wheeled carriage systems. These systems may be arranged for substantially linear and curved travel, or they may be oriented for circular or rotational travel. These rotational configurations are normally referred to as pivot irrigation systems.
Many times when water is applied to a field by an irrigation system the ground becomes muddy and can cause the wheeled carrying structures to become bogged down in the resulting mud. Primarily, this entrapment of the wheeled portions results from a significant loss of traction causing intended progress to be halted. Now in a substantially more slippery state since the irrigation water has been added, the mud prevents the tires of the carriages from achieving sufficient traction to progress the irrigation systems in the desired pattern. As a result, if undetected, this bogged situation is self-worsening in that the longer a distributing irrigation system remains still, the more water that is distributed to that particular location. As more water is added to the soil being turned by the rotating tires, the mud becomes more soupy and the carriages detrimentally dig further into the ground.
Present solutions for this bogging characteristic is for an operator to detect the bogged condition and cease operation of the water sprinklers. One or more operators must then travel to the bogged system and urge the sunken carriers from their self-perpetuating entrapment.
These bogging conditions prove disadvantageous in that those systems with a bogging propensity must be constantly monitored and their operation altered based upon conditions which are desirably eliminatable. The present invention has been developed to remedy the irrigation system's creation, entrapment in, and perpetuation of such bogged down conditions.